Special Warfare: Endgame
Late 2016, Vladimir Makarov and his Inner Circle have all but destroyed most of Eastern and Western Europe in a devestating blitzkrieg following earlier chemical attacks in Paris and London. Warwolf, Kestrel, Petrenko, Liz, Andrew, and Ariel are now taking the war to the Inner Circle. As they find out the origins of the Ultranationalists, they find out that Makarov isn't the only threat to the world. Prologue: Nightmare 13:50 2016, Unknown Berlin, Germany Warwolf and Alpha Team ambushed by Ultranationalists elites. Objective: Unknown "Overlord, the city's falling and we're cut off from the chopper, are there any allied units in the area that can assist us?" I asked Overlord. "Negative Warwolf, all allied forces are engaged with the Russian armed forces. I'm sorry, but you and your team are on your own until we can free up a unit." Overlord answered. "Team, it looks like we're on our own until reinforcements arrive." I said to the team. The ambush continued for hours when we realized that this was our last stand. One by one, the team fell to enemy fire, first Ariel, then Kestrel, Petrenko and Andrew. When Liz fell in a hail of machinegun fire, I realized that it was all over. Before I could pick up Liz's M1911, an RPG detonates above my head and everything fades to black. Chapter 1: Rookies 06:00 2016, September 19 USS Cerberus, current location Atlantic Ocean Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the United Kingdom. Objective: Initiate the new members of Alpha Team "Brendon, wake up." Liz said to me. "What's going on?" I asked her. "You were having another nightmare." she answered. "Elizabeth, you really don't have to check up on me." I said to her. "Col. Kale and Sgt. Springer, report to the flight deck." Capt. Mason said over the loudspeaker. "Looks like the rooks have arrived." Liz said to me. "Rooks, great." I said with disgust. The MH-60 lands on the deck and two familiar faces disembark from the chopper. "Long time, no see." Andrew said to us. "Likewise, what bring you to the Cerberus?" Liz asked. "I've been assigned to your task force under one condition, Ariel came with me." he answered. "Well that explains why she's here." I said, refering to Ariel. "Brendon, you should know that killing Oxide didn't mean that all of Task Force 141 was cleared, just Alpha Team." Ariel informed me. "Well, as new members of the team, you must recite the motto of the squad." Liz said to the two. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." they both said. Chapter 2: War Dawn 16:00 2016, October 6 Hamburg, Germany Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the city via UH-1Y Venom, callsign "Foehammer". Objective: Extract Codename: Wildfire from the city. "Allright team, we've been assigned an important mission, extract Codename: Wildfire from Hamburg before the Ultranationalists capture her." I said to the team. "We'll be moving with the 2nd Armored Division until we link up with Delta Team Metal." Andrew said. "I'll contact Sandman to see if he already located her." I said. "Warwolf, this is Sandman, my team and I have located Wildfire, but the Russians sent in kill teams to eliminate her, so get here imediately." Sandman said to me. "Hold on Sandman, we're inbound, ETA 30 seconds." I said to him. "New plan, Team Metal has located Wildfire. Only problem, Russian kill teams are closing in on her location." I said to the team. "Warwolf, I have a visual on Team Metal's location. Guess Sandman was right about the kill teams." Foehammer said to me. "Set us down there, touch and go." I said to Foehammer. "On it, Colonel." she replied. "Alpha Team, spread out and secure the area for Team Metal's arrival." I said to the team. "Warwolf, this is Grinch, Wildfire is making a run for your location, followed by two divisions of T-90's." Grinch warned me. "Copy that Grinch. Petrenko, Kestrel, get the SMAW's and AT-4's ready." I said to them. "We're on it." Petrenko said to me. "Liz, you and Andrew take point and find Wildfire, Ariel and I will hold here." I said to Liz. "Got it, we'll find her." Liz said to me. "Warwolf, this is Frost, I've secured Wildfire, she's ok, as well as your teammates." Frost informed me. "Good, I'm on my way to the RV." I said to Frost. "Negative, Warwolf, the area's crawling with Russians." Frost warned me. "This is our specialty, Frost, consider them gone." I told him. "Liz, do we have a positive ID on Wildfire?" I asked her, after Ariel and I eliminated the enemy kill teams. "Yes, Cassie is Wildfire." Liz answered. "Great, we're on our way. Petrenko, Kestrel, call Foehammer and tell her to meet us at the hotel." I said to the two. "Wilco." Kestrel said to me. "Liz, I need you and Andrew to prep Cassie for evac." I said to her. "Got it." Liz answered. "Warwolf, this is Foehammer, if you want out of here, you might want to double-time it to the LZ." Foehammer warned me. "On it." I replied. We embarked on the chopper and left with Cassie onboard. Chapter 3: Horizon 00:00 2016, October 7 Venice, Italy Warwolf and Alpha Team investigating possible Ultranationalist chemical attack on Venice. Objective: Prevent chemical attack and assist with evacuation of the city. "Alpha Team, according to Italian intelegence, Makarov's Inner Circle agents have been coordinating their attacks mostly in Rome and Florence. Recently, they've started to focus their attention to Venice. We don't know what you'll be up against, but be prepared for anything. If Makarov plans on using the same nerve agent as the one used in the attacks on London and Paris twenty-four hours earlier, keep the gas masks on at all times." Overlord told us. "Gas masks on team. Remember, we're here to stop the attack and buy the Italian Army time to evacuation the entire city." I said to the team. "Liz, you're leading Team Two, I'll lead Team One." I said to Liz. "On it, Ariel, Kestrel, Miles, on me." Liz said to me as we spit up to hunt down the Ultranationalists. "Petrenko, Cassie, Ordo, you're with me. We're going to provide overwatch for Team Two while they investigate the school." I said to my fireteam. As soon as my fireteam and I got to our overwatch position, an explosion is heard from the school. "Team Two, give me a SitRep." I said on my comlink. "This is Team Two, we're okay, but it look's like they were storing the gas inside the school's boiler room." Liz said to me. "Let me guess, they booby-trapped the door." I said to her. "That's the only explaination why the Ultranationalists abandoned the school, they were waiting for us to open the door for that the gas could be released." Ariel answered. "Damn. Overlord, this is Warwolf, we've got a confirmed chemical release." I warned Overlord. "Warwolf, we've already confirmed the release and warned the Italian forces. Your team is to report to the evac site ASAP." Overlord said to me. "On it." I responded. Chapter 4: End of Line 13:00 2016, October 9 Berlin, Germany Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to US embassy. Objective: Retake the embassy and establish an evac site. "Warwolf, we need your squad to link up with the 101st Airborne and retake the US embassy in order to coordinate an evacuation of all noncombatants from Berlin." Overlord briefed me on the the mission. "Overlord, I comply with the order, but there never been an operation of this scale since Operation Frequent Wind back in 1975." I said to him. "In that case, I'm putting the Cerberus on standby in case you need air support." Overlord said to me. "Got it. Aralakh wing, I need you to fly top cover for the 101st." I said to Aralakh 1. "Copy that, Operation Harbinger begins now." Aralakh 1 said to his flight. "Tangoes near the primary LZ!" Foehammer said to me. "Allright, Alpha Team, secure the area and move towards the embassy!" I ordered the team. "Watch for snipers." Cassie said to Ordo and Miles. "Colonel, this is Captain Cortez, 101st Airborne. We heard that someone sent air support to our location. Thanks." Cortez said to me. "Captain, are you and your team at the embassy?" I asked Cortez. "We're in position at the embass... What the hell." Cortez said before he was cut off. "Cortez? Cortez, respond." I said into the comlink, receiving no response. "What happened to Cortez and his team?" Liz asked me. "I don't know." I answered. "Overlord, Captain Cortez and his team have gone silent at the embassy. Permission to investigate?" I asked Overlord. "Permission granted, Warwolf. Find out what happened to Cortez's squad." Overlord authorized me and my team. "Team, we're heading to the embassy, move out." I said to the team. We arrived at the embassy to discover Cortez wounded. "Colonel, this may sound crazy but my team and I were ambushed by a Russian ninja. Everyone inside, including my team is dead. I'm all that's left of your support." Cortez warned me. "Got it. Ariel, Kestrel, Ordo, stay with Cortez. Liz, Miles, Petrenko, on me. Let's hunt down this ninja." I said to the team as we entered the main lobby of the embassy. "We can cover more ground if we split up." Miles said to me. "Agreed, we should split up in two man teams." I said. "Colonel, we've been engaged!" Petrenko said to me. "By the ninja?" I asked. "Yes, but Liz is holding him off." Petrenko answered. "Damn it Elizabeth, you shouldn't have engaged that ninja on your own!" I said to myself as Miles and I rushed to the landing pad. "You Americans think that your enemies will follow your rules of engagement, you're wrong!" the ninja said, stabbing Liz in the abdomen. "Miles, get Liz out of here, I'll deal with this bastard!" I said to Miles. "So you're the legendary Warwolf, I expected someone older." the ninja said to me. "I don't care who you are, but you're not leaving this place alive!" I said to him, firing a three-round burst from my AK-47. "You're too late to save your friend Kale, as we speak she is dying because I managed to stab her in the heart through the rib cage." the ninja said to me in a pleased voice. "If she dies, I will not stop until I find and kill you." I said to him. "In that case, I leave you to deal with my reinforcements." he said to me before taking a leap of faith off of the roof and landing on a BTR-90. "Miles, is Liz going to be ok?" I asked Miles. "No, even if we did call for a med evac, she would die anyway." Miles answered. "Brendon, there's something I need to tell you. Karkov knows Petrenko." Liz said to me before she bled out. "Requiescat in pace, my friend." I said. "Petrenko, open the door." I ordered Petrenko before punching him down a flight of stairs. "Elizabeth trusted you, I thought that I could too, so why in fucking hell does Karkov know you?!" I asked Petrenko, pointing my Five-seveN at his head. "General Dmitri Karkov is dead, but his son, Viktor lives and he and I were once allies, after you killed his father, I left the Ultranationalist cause for that I could help you take down Karkov and the Inner Circle." Petrenko answered. "Allright Alexi, you bought youself some time, for now." I said to him, holstering the Five-seveN. Chapter 5: Wake of the Fallen 07:00 2016, October 10 USS Cerberus, Location Gulf of Mexico Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the Panama Canal Objective: Review intel collected on the new enemies. "Team, yesterday not only did we lose Berlin, we've lost a friend and gained two enemies." I said to the team in the CIC. "The first new adversary is the ninja, Dmitri Dragovich, the only surviving grandchild of General Nikita Dragovich. He already proved himself to be a deadly opponent in CQB situations." Captain Mason briefed the team. "And the second?" Ariel asked impatiently. "The second is Major General Viktor Karkov, and as you all know, I killed his father." I answered. "Viktor sent Dragovich to Berlin knowing that you would be there, Colonel." Cortez said to me. "So Dragovich was sent to Berlin by Karkov to assassinate me, but Liz made the ultimate sacrifice to save me." I said, realizing that I had to make sure that she didn't die in vain. "Colonel, you should know that Dragovich and Karkov both are high-ranking Ultranationalists and you shouldn't blame youself for what happened at the embassy." Kestrel told me. "Why not, I made a bad call and it cost us Berlin and my best friend." I said as I left the room. "I'm taking a guess that the Colonel was in a relationship with the Sarge?" Cortez asked. "The two were very close friends, and it pains me seeing him like this." Ariel answered. "How close?" Cortez continued asking. "They both cared for each other, and due to that bond, they made a great team." Cassie answered. "Where did the colonel go off to?" Miles asked. "He's either in his quarters or in the lounge." Petrenko answered. "Petrenko, if you've told us about your former life as an Ultranationalist, we woudn't be in this situation!' Ariel said to him as she made her way to the lounge. "Someone get the Colonel, because we might have a lead on Dragovich." Captain Mason said to the team. "Ariel's already on that, Captain." Kestrel said to him. "Colonel, I just got word that we might have a lead on Dragovich." Ariel said to me. "About time. Ariel, there's an old saying: If you want revenge, you better dig two graves, one for your enemy and one for yourself." I said. Chapter 6: Demon Lord 21:00 2016, October 12 Seoul, South Korea Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the city via MV-22B Osprey, callsign "Hocus". Objective: Prevent the assassination of US ambassador by Dragovich. "Alright, everyone knows that Ambassador Allman could be Dragovich's next target, so our mission here is to make sure tha doesn't happen tonight." I said to the team. "Brendon, I noticed the new combat gear your using." Ariel said to me. "After what happend to Liz, I had to remember my Ninjitsu training to even match Dragovich in combat." I said. "So, Colonel, you know the Ambassador?" Cortez asked me. "Yeah, he's an old friend of mine." I answered. "Romeo Team, this is Warwolf, we'll provide overwatch and keep you posted on new developments." I said to Cairo, Romeo Team's leader. "Warwolf, you know that I can handle myself against the assassin you and your team encountered in Berlin." Cairo said to me. "Who's Cairo?" Ariel aske me. "She and I were very close in the past." I answered. "Did you trust her as much as you trusted Liz?" Cassie asked. "Not even close. Although Cairo and I had a past, she's still a friend of mine and I trusted Liz with my life. I answered. "Warwolf, this is Exo, we've been engaged by the ninja you told us about." Exo informed me. "Dragovich. Ariel, Cassie, Miles, Ordo, assist Romeo Team. Kestrel, you and Petrenko stay here and provide sniper support. I'll deal with Dragovich." I ordered the team as I vaulted from the rooftop, landing in an allyway. "Cairo, this is Warwolf, Romeo Team has engaged Dragovich, what's the Ambassador's condition." I asked Cairo. "Colonel, if your trying to contact Cairo, it's too late for her as I've killed her and her team is doomed." Dragovich said to me."Dragovich, I'm going to make you pay for killing her!" I yelled. "Who are you refering to Elizabeth Springer or Cairo. It doesn't matter anymore as you will join them!" Dragovich yelled as he lauched his assault. "I've noticed that you've trained to become a shinobi, Colonel." Dragovich said to me. "This is the first time that I had to draw this blade in combat, and I 'll make sure that you die here!" I said to him. "In that case, thanks for the memories!" Dragovich said, before throwing a tear gas grenade at me and escaping. "Colonel? Warwolf respond." Kestrel said on the comlink. "This is Warwolf, I'm ok but Dragovich escaped again after killing Cairo and her entire team." I said. "Maybe not the entire team, I'm still breathing." Exo said to me. "Good, Exo, welcome to Alpha Team." I said to him. "For the record B, I'm fine." Allman said to me. "That's great and it's good to hear from you again Ambassador." I answered. Chapter 7: The Return 00:30 2016, October 31 Gronzy, Chechnya, Russia Warwolf, Ariel, and Petrenko deployed one mile north of the city. Objective: Recon the area and collect intel on the location of Karkov's base of operations. "Shadow team, this is Overlord, you're mission is to recon the area and find any useful intel on Karkov's base of operations. You are weapons free, but stay frosty." Overlord breifed us. "Copy that. Ariel, you and I will watch the entrance, Petrenko, you take point." I said to them. "Warwolf, the path's clear." Petrenko informed me as Ariel and I approached the entrance to the bunker. "Breach on my mark. 3,2,1, Mark!" I said, ordering Ariel to detonate the frame charge that Petrenko set on the door. "Weapons free, all unknowns in the bunker are hostiles." I said to the team. "Rog'." Ariel said. "Hallway clear, check for intel." Petrenko said. "Found something." I said to the team. "What is it?" Ariel asked me. "It look's like Karkov has a list of people he recruited to his cause. This surge in numbers started to worry Makarov, so he decided to send assassins to kill Karkov. Karkov proved to be more powerful than Makarov realized and Karkov turned the assassins against him." I answered. "Nothing that tells us whare Karkov's hiding." Petrenko said. "This computer should have some additional intel on Karkov's base." Ariel said to me. "I'm on it, these computers date back to the Cold War but I should be able to extract the information we need to take Karkov down." I said to her. "How long to you need?" Petrenko asked me. "About five minutes, so hold off any assault that Karkov's men might launch." I answered. "Petrenko, we need to buy the colonel time to hack the computer." Ariel informed Petrenko as the Ultranationalists try to stop the hack. "I'm done hacking the computer." I said to the team. "Alright, Petrenko, shore up the left flank!" Ariel ordered Petrenko. "Ariel, Petrenko, I've got the intel." I said to the two before one Ultranationalist threw a flashbang grenade. "On you feet, Ariel, we are leaving!" I said as we escaped Chechnya with the intel on Karkov. Chapter 8: Ascension 01:00 2016, November 7 Moscow, Russia Warwolf and Ariel en route to the city. Objective: Assist allied forces in retaking the city and assassinate Dmitri Dragovich. "Warwolf, you and Ariel are to assist allied forces taking part in Operation Checkmate as well as eliminating Dragovich." Overlord briefed me. "Roger that." I replied. "Colonel, there's something I have to tell you." Ariel said to me. "What is it?" I asked. "I know now why Liz cared about you, you're a natural leader , you're able to adapt to any situation and overcome any challenge and you inspire your team to follow you even to hell and back and it's been an honor to fight by your side." Ariel said to me. "I'm honored." I replied. "Colonel, this is Voron, the Loyalist field commander, the FSB has sent Overlord the intel on Ultranationalist defences. They are commited to hold the IBC Complex and the Kremlin at all costs." Voron informed me. "Have you located Dragovich, Major?" I asked Voron. "Not yet, but my battalion and I have recaptured the complex." Voron answered. "Looks like we're headed to the Kremlin." Ariel said to Hocus. "Colonel, the area around the Kremlin is swarming with RPG's." Hocus warned me. "I know LT, but it's where Dragovich would be holding himself up and that parking lot is the only place we can make a landing." I said to her. "Allright Colonel, here we are." Hocus said to me. "This is going to hurt." I said to myself. As soon as we disembarked from the Osprey, Ariel and I knew we only had one chance to kill Dragovich. "Aralakh 1, this is Warwolf, we have fifty-plus enemy foot-mobiles near the Kremlin, I need them neutralized now!" I said to Aralakh 1, ordering an airstrike. "Copy that Warwolf, targets destroyed." Aralakh 1 said to me. "Voron, this is Warwolf, we've neutralized the hostiles surrounding the Kremlin." I informed Voron. "Colonel, we've located where Dragovich and the last holdouts of the Inner Circle under Makarov's command are heading." Voron said to me. "Where?" I asked. "Underground, in the metro." he answered. "So, what's the story behind the metro system here?" Ariel asked me. "During the Cold War, the Russians planned on using the metro stations as fallout shelters in the event of nuclear war with the US." I answered. "Dragovich is hidding in one of the tunnels, trapped like a rat." Ariel said to me. "Right." I said. "Finally, I'll be able to avenge the ones he's killed!" I said to myself. "Colonel, we need Dragovich dead or alive." Voron informed me. "There he is!" Ariel said to me. "Colonel, this is Sgt. Owens, 22nd MEU, we've been engaged by Dragovich's elite guard, We'll hold them off while you kill Dragovich." Owens informed me. "Copy that Owens, we have him on the run." I said to him. "Dragovich, this is the end for you." I said to Dragovich. "I don't think so, Kale." Dragovich said to me, setting off several C4 charges. "Colonel, we heard several explosions from your location." Owens said to me. "That was Dragovich setting off multiple C4 charges down here." I said to Owens. "Before you ask, we'll find Ariel while you go after Dragovich." Owens said to me. "On it." I replied. I chased Dragovich all over the tunnel system until I finally tracked him down to Red Square. "There's nowhere left for you to run now Dragovich." I said to him. "Good, it is finally time to prove who's the better shinobi, Warwolf." Dragovich said to me. "One shall rise." I said to him. "One shall fall." Dragovich replied. Our duel lasted for fifty-five minutes until I stabbed Dragovich in the neck with my KA-BAR knife after breaking his sword with mine. "This is for Elizabeth and Cairo, you son of a bitch." I said to Dragovich as he bled out and collapsed to the ground. "Warwolf, you should know that the intel you collected in Chechnya is encrypted." Overlord informed me. "Damn, I should've known." I replied. "Without a cipher, it would take fifty years to decypher the intel." Cassie added. "Alright, I think I know who has the cipher." I said while searching Dragovich's lifeless corpse. "Overlord, I found the cipher, returning to the Cerberus for debriefing." I said to Overlord after I boarded the Osprey. Chapter 9: Desperation 12:00 2016, November 10 USS Cerberus, Location Black Sea Warwolf and Alpha Team to assist US Marines in repelling Inner Circle ambush. Objective: Defeat Inner Circle fleet attempting to sink the Cerberus. "All hands, this is not a drill. Ultranationalists vessels are deploying boarding parties to sink the Cerberus." Captain Mason said over the intercom. "Ariel, Kestrel, get to the CIC." I said to the two. "Copy that." Kestrel replied. "Andrew, Cassie, Exo, Miles, help the Marines take out the Mi-8's." I said to them as I continued me march to the armory. "On it." Exo replied. "Petrenko, Cortez, Ordo, on me." I said to the three when I forced the armory door open with a crowbar. "What do need us to do?" Ordo asked. "You're going to help me hijack a Ultranationalist Kara class cruiser." I answered. "How exactly are we going to do that?" Exo asked me. "While one half of our team defends the Cerberus, we'll take the MH-6 Little Bird in order to board the cruiser and neutralize the crew and turn the ship's guns on their own fleet." I answered while giving him an AKS-74U. "Captain, this is Warwolf, I'm leading a team to take over a Kara class crusier and I need that Little Bird." I said to Mason. "Colonel, good luck." Mason said to me. "Kara class cruiser ahead, prepare to board." I said to my strike team. "If we fail, it's game over for the Cerberus." Cortez said. "Crew terminated." Exo said after we cleared the command bridge. "Petrenko, the controls for the main gun are in Russian, you're up." I said to Petrenko. "I'm on it." Petrenko replied. "Main gun online, choose a target." the computer screen read in Russian. "Petrenko, target the carrier." I said to him. "Copy that, firing." he replied. "Colonel, this is Kestrel, we've confirmed the destruction of the carrier." Kestrel informed me. "Tell Mason that the intel we secured from this cruiser could lead us to Karkov." I replied. "Colonel, I've received the intel." Mason said to me. "We're on our way back to the Cerberus." Exo said to Mason. "Good, the enemy fleet is disengaging, they're in full retreat." Cassie replied. "Colonel?" Exo said to me. "What's on your mind, Exo?" I replied. "This sounds embarassing, but I think I might be in love with Cassie. Any advice on how I should tell her?" he asked me. "Well Exo, all I can say is be honest about it." I answered. Chapter 10: Absolution 23:30 2016, December 31 Nags Head, North Carolina, USA Warwolf and Exo assisting NCIS agents capture Inner Circle insergents. Objective: Capture Inner Circle insergents alive. "Warwolf, this is Director Desmond Silas, NCIS, my agents have tracked down two possible Inner Circle insergents in Nags Head and we you and your team to assist my agents." Director Silas said to me. "Who are the agents you've sent to meet us?" I asked him. "Special Agents Ethan Hill and Mark Walker." Silas replied. "Mark, Ethan, just like old times, huh." I said to them. "Likewise." Mark replied. "We heard about what happened in Berlin, hearing that Liz was killed by Dragovich was maddening. At least you killed him." Ethan said to me. "Let's consentrate on the mission." Exo said to them. "FLIR's picking up our two primary targets and ten-plus secondaries." Ethan informed us. "Breach on my go. Three, two, one, go." I said to both teams. "House cleared, both insergents have been captured." Mark said. "Director, we've captured the insergents alive." I said to Silas. "Good Colonel, you should know that I'll relay any useful bit of intel we obtain from these two to Overlord." Silas informed me. Chapter 11: Wet Work 09:59 2017, January 13 Hong Kong, China Warwolf and Alpha Team preparing to capture intel on Karkov's final shipments. Objective: Find intel on Karkov's base via shipping manifests. "Why are we here in Hong Kong, Colonel?" Exo asked me. "Karkov's using what's left of Fregata Industries to move troops and supplies into Southeast Asia." I answered. "Ariel, you and Kestrel are our sniper team for this op." I said to the two while they were loading their MSR's. "Wilco." Kestrel replied. "Petrenko, you and Miles are with me. Exo, you, Ordo and Cassie are our back up in case Karkov planed a trap for us." I said to both teams after I loaded a mag into my USMC DMR with Hybrid scope and heartbeat sensor. "Copy that." Petrenko and Ordo answered. "The Chinese want us in and out as quickly as possible, so let's get to work." Miles said as we arrived to the warehouse. "Alright team, open and clear on my go." I said to my fireteam. "Warwolf, this is Kestrel, Ariel and I intercepted a distress call comming from the apartment complex two-hundred yards due south of the warehouse." Kestrel informed me. "Thanks for the update. Miles, you, Cassie, Ordo, and Exo are to investigate the distress call." I said to Miles. "Wilco." Cassie answered. "3, 2, 1, now." I said to Petrenko as I kicked down the door to the warehouse. "Targets to our right." Petrenko said to me. "Targets neutrilized." I said. "Warwolf, this is Ordo, we've found the source of the distress call that Kestrel mentioned earlier." Ordo informed me. "What did you find?" I asked him. "Colonel, you shouldn't send your underlings to investigate false distress calls." Karkov answered. "Karkov, what did you do to my friends?" I asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer your question, but you have seventy-two hours to leave Hong Kong or else I'll detonate the explosives my men placed in the apartment and kill everyone inside, including your friends. Also, to make thing more interesting, I placed a 50 megaton nuclear device in that very warehouse." Karkov informed me. "Damn it, all teams, this is Overlord, the Chinese Army has issued an evacuation order for the entire city, the mission is a failure." Overlord said to all Task Force 141 teams operating in the surrounding areas. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, I can deactivate the nuke." I said to him. "Colonel with all due respect, you're our only chance at stopping Karkov, don't throw your life away." Overlord said to me. "Overlord, you should know by now that to me, 'with all due respect' doesn't deter me from risking my life." I answered. "Alright Colonel, good luck." Overlord said to me. "Wilco." I replied. "Ariel, I want you and Kestrel as far away from the blast radius as possible in the case this nuke goes off." I said to Ariel. "Negative, I'm staying here." Ariel answered. "In that case, I'm staying as well." Kestrel added. "Exo, I need you and Cassie to get on that chopper, now!" Miles said to the two as several Ultranationalists engaged them in the apartment. "Any last words?" an Ultranationalist soldier said to Miles in Russian. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." Miles said, hacking Karkov's detonator frequency with his cell phone, setting the explosives off after the Blackhawk took off. "Miles!" Exo yelled after Miles sacrificed himself in the explosion. "Nuke disarmed." I said before letting ut a sigh of relief. "Colonel, the apartment contained inportant intel on Karkov's operations in Cambodia, Laos, and Vietnam." Cassie informed me. "Good, we're one step closer to killing Karkov and ending this war." I replied. "But, it came at high cost, Miles sacrificed himself by hacking the detonator in order to make sure we escaped." Exo said to me. "Exo, you now know why we have to end this by killing Karkov." I said to Exo after Petrenko, Ariel, Kestrel and I boarded the Blackhawk. Chapter 12: Revelations 12:00 2017, Febuary 20 Vietiane, Laos Warwolf, Kestrel, Ariel and Cassie on recon in the city. Objective: Locate Doctor Irena Reznov before Karkov does. "Team, Karkov's been frequenting Vietiane for almost a month looking for someone." Overlord said to us. "Doctor Irena Reznov." I said to Overlord. "My younger sister." Kestrel added. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Cassie asked. "I didn't think that she would be targeted by Karkov." Kestrel answered. "Alright, new objective: Prevent Karkov from capturing Dr. Reznov." I said to the team. We arrived at the apartment complex where Irena's last known communication with Overlord occurred, only to find that there were four dead Ultranationalists laying on the the floor with no sign of the doctor. "The doctor's gone." Ariel said. "It looks like Irena can handle herself well on her own, Dmitri." I said to Kestrel. "It's because our father trained us at an early age on the basics of combat. How to shoot, reload, assemble, disassemble and clean the weapons that we would use on the battlefield, every day until it became second nature." Kestrel explained to me on his childhood. A single shot zoomed through the window to my right. "Sniper, get down!" I said to the team. "Cassie, you and Kestrel distract the sniper. Ariel, you and I will locate and neutralize him." I said to the two. "Wilco." Cassie replied. "Warwolf, this is Dogma, leader of Sigma Team, we're protecting the doctor, but Karkov's men have us backed into a corner." Dogma infomed me. "Copy that Dogma, we're a half-klick due south of your location, ETA, thirty seconds." I replied. "Warwolf, this is Kestrel, sniper's down and we have a visual on Sigma Team." Kestrel informed me. "Thanks Kestrel and by the way, I need you two to provide sniper cover for them until Ariel and I get there." I replied. "Warwolf, you're a sight for sore eyes." Dogma greeted me. "What's the SitRep on this area?" I asked him. "See for yourself, Colonel. My men and I are being picked off by those machine guns in that office building in front of us. The bad news is that we need to use this parking lot as our evac site." Dogma answered. "Kestrel, you and Cassie lase the machine gun nests for immediate destruction." I said to Kestrel. "We're on it." Cassie replied. "Aralakh 1, this is Kestrel, requesting immediate close air support." Kestrel said to Aralakh 1. "Kestrel, this is Aralakh 1, we copy on the request, but this is danger close." Aralakh 1 said to him. "Just shut up and do your job." I said to him. "Got it Colonel, dropping JDAMs on the MG's." Aralakh 1 said to me dropping the JDAMs on the building. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, both my team and Sigma have secured the doctor, heading back to the Cerberus for debriefing." I said to Overlord as my team and I boarded the Osprey along with Sigma Team. Chapter 13: Revenants 08:50 2017, March 10 Phnom Penh, Cambodia Warwolf in the city meeting with Captain Price. Objective: Assist Captain Price with the capture of Karkov's second-in-command. "Price, long time, no see." I said to Price. "Likewise, Warwolf." he replied. "What intel do we have on Karkov?" Price asked me. "Price, the intel we have now thanks to Irena Reznov tells us that Karkov's second-in-command is somewhere in the city." I informed him. "Nikolai intercepted a high level Inner Circle message yesterday, confirming your reports of his operations in this region." Price said to me. "That's great, we can find this Lieutenant and find out the location of Karkov's base of operations." I said. "Warwolf, Price, this is Nikolai, my men are engaging Karkov's troops in the marketplace just south of your current location." Nikolai informed us. "Copy that Nikolai, we're inbound. Don't let him get away." I replied. "Warwolf, I'll cover you from the second story window of that house while you make your way through the market." Price said to me. "On it, cutting through the market." I replied. The Loyalists were suppressing the Inner Circle commandoes when I spotted a UAZ fleeing the firefight. "Price, I've spotted a UAZ trying to escape the skirmish." I informed Price. "Don't let it get away." Price said to me. "Got it, firing AGM." I replied, using a laser designator to paint the road ahead of the UAZ for a MQ-9 Reaper drone strike. "Target vehicle's stopped." I said. I approached the UAZ with caution, looking down the sights of my Five-seveN. "Get out of the vehicle with your hands behind your head!" I said to the Lieutenant in Russian. "Go to hell, American." He said to me. "If you don't stop resisting, that's where your heading, expenses paid." I said to him. Chapter 14: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted 12:00 2017, April 30 Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam Warwolf and Alpha Team preparing for final assault on Karkov's headquarters. Objective: Kill Major General Viktor Karkov and end World War III. "This is it, Operation Endgame." Ariel said to me. "Remember, we only have one shot at this, we fail,and there will be no second chances." Overlord said to all team leaders. "Remember the fallen." Exo said to the strike team. "С нами Бог" Kestrel said silently. "Opening landing hatch in 5,4,3,2, 1, now." Hocus said. "This is for Elizabeth!" I said disembarking from the Osprey. "Elites inbond!" Dogma said to the strike force. "Our objective is to clear a path for Warwolf and Alpha Team to the tower." Andrew said to his unit. "Colonel, this is Swordfish, Oscar Team has taken out the remaining armored units in the downtown area, the path's clear." Swordfish informed me. "Copy that, Swordfish, we're advancing." I replied. We made it half way to the tower when we were ambushed by one hundred juggernauts. "Colonel, we'll deal with the juggernauts while you, Petrenko and Ariel go on towards the tower." Neon said to me. "Got it, and Amber, don't get yourself killed, that's a direct order." I replied. "We'll make sure she doesn't." Cortez said to me. "There's the tower!" Petrenko said to me. "Enemies in the atrium." Ariel said to me and Petrenko. "Bandito terminado." I said after killing the last of the Inner Circle regulars. "This elevator should take us straight to the penthouse floor." Petrenko said to me. "Forget it, they'll expect that from us." Ariel replied. "Ariel, you're right about that. They'll use the controls to make us stop at any floor of their choosing." I said to her. the floor that the elevator stopped on landed us in a area full of sixty Inner Circle elites. "All targets are down." Ariel said to me as we cleared the room. "Hind, get down!" Petrenko said to us as an Mi-24 Hind D fired its cannon at us, wounding Petrenko, not before he could destroy it with a Carl Gustav launcher. "Alexi!" Ariel yelled. "Go on without me." Petrenko said to us. "We never leave anyone behind." I said to him. "Brendon, I'll stay with Alexi, go on and kill Karkov." Ariel said to me. "Got it." I replied. I killed my way through ninety-nine Inner Circle shocktroopers with my Kobray before I finally confronted Karkov. "Viktor Karkov, you're not leaving here alive!" I yelled, firing the Kobray at his Mi-8, damaging the fuel lines. "Warwolf, you think by killing me, this silly war will be over. You are sadly mistaken, people like you will always get the ones you love killed on the battlefield and then declare it their mission to stop people like me from profiting from the chaos of modern warfare." Karkov explained to me on his reason for the war's continuation. "People like you, Karkov, are the reason that people like me exist, to stop you from becoming too powerful." I said to Karkov. "I always knew that the bond that you and Elizabeth shared was your fatal flaw, but it looks like I was wrong after all." Karkov said to me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "What I meant is that you have evolved passed being an ordinary US Marine. You've become the perfect warrior with no fear or faults. Join me and together we can rule the world." Karkov answered. "You forgot one thing, Karkov, I'll never work for you!" I replied. "Requiescant in Pace, Colonel." Karkov said to me, preparing to aim his Makarov pistol. "Game over!" I yelled, firing the last three rounds from the Kobray, killing Karkov. "Overlord, mission cleared, Karkov's KIA." I said to Overlord, declaring World War III over. "Colonel, you've beaten the odds again." Overlord replied. "It's finally over." Ariel said to me. "You're right, the world's at peace thanks to us." I replied. my squad and I embarked on the Osprey and returned to the Cerberus while listening to "Heart of a Lion" by Kid Cudi. Epilogue: A New Begining 16:10 2017, April 30 USS Cerberus, Location Pacific Ocean Alpha Team to supervise the dissolution of Task Force 141. Objective: Prepare for peace time deployments. I look over towards the horizon wondering what the world that my team and I have fought for would look like, knowing nothing will be the same. "Colonel, NATO HighCom's requesting the complete dissolution of the 141." Cortez informed me. "I know Captain." I replied. "All other strike teams within the 141 have been disbanded, except for Alpha Team." Overlord informed me. "Why's that?" I asked him. "Because your team is far too important to be dissolved, and we'll need your team in the near future." Overlord replied. "Well, I'm announcing my retirement." I said, shocking the entire team. "Ariel, you're the new Warwolf." I said to her. "Wait, I don't think that I'm ready to lead the team." Ariel replied, "You are ready, you've already proven yourself as a natural leader, and that's why I'm standing down, because I've finally found my successor." I said, reassuring Ariel that she was ready to lead Alpha Team. "Any last words before you leave, Colonel?" Petrenko asked me. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." I said to my team as I boarded the Orion, taking off to an unknown location. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc